Historias: Hetalia x Lectora
by TsukiNakamura'Cooper
Summary: Series de One Shot de Personajes de Hetalia x Lectora. Todos son TRADUCCIONES, ninguno me pertenece, personaje en portada.
1. Chapter 1

Esto se me ocurrió hace 5 horas y fue el tiempo que me tomó traducir este texto, debo admitir que tuve ganas de lanzar la tableta contra el piso cada media hora pero no lo hice ^^U aunque si hubo un momento que me golpie contra la pared (?)

Aceptó pedidos asi que díganme de que personaje lo quieren y comenzare a traduccir uno, también si quieren uno en especial abajo dejare mi twitter.

**Advertencia**: Mmm, apenas estoy empezando haber traducción, asi que si algunas frases no tienen sentido es por eso. Faltas de ortografía en mayoria acentos, esto fue hecho desde una tableta que no es la mia T.T y por eso faltan los primers signos de interrogación y admiración.

Ah sí, **DISCLAIMER**, Hetalia es de el maravilloso Hidezak Himayura, el texto fue sacado de devianart en su idioma original que es el ingles, la traduccion es solo mia y tu eres pues eres de tu mamá.

Tu y tu família aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de El Cairo, felices porque estaban en vacaciones. Tu família toma unas vacaciones durante este tiempo del año y este vez fue tu turno de decidir a dónde debían ir. Tu elegiste Egipto porque las personas, la mitología, las pirámides de este lugar te interesaban.

Tu miraste con admiración la ciudad. Era sin duda hermosa.

-Muy bien _. Nosotros vamos a registrarnos en el hotel. Puedes ir a buscar una tienda para comprar algunas cosas para nosotros? Vamos a necesitar algunas cosas después.- Tu mamá te pregunto.

Tu asentiste, -Tu puedes contar conmigo, ma!- Con eso, tu caminaste hacía a fuera hasta que encontraste una tienda que estaba cruzando la callé.

Tu entraste en el edificio y te encontraste con cosas muy geniales dentro. Habían pequeñas estatuas, insiencio, diminutas réplicas de las grandes pirámides, ropa, cerámicas, y lo mas importante, comida. Eso era lo que tu mamá queria que buscaras. Una tienda con comida.

Tu ibas a dejar la tienda, pero tu curiosidad te gano y comenzaste a mirar a tu alrededor.

El echaste una hojeada a la hermosa ropa que estaba sobre los estantes, cerca de la cerámica habia un chico como de tu edad, con pelo negro azabache y ojos color chocolate, se acerco a las vajillas y las miro con cierto cuidado. Te acercaste al hombre y comenzaste a ver lo que el estaba mirando.

-Tienes un buen ojo para la cerámica.- Dijiste, viendo cómo el te miraba, un poco sorprendido.

El asintió, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Tu también sonreiste, el volvió a mirar a los mostradores que estaban frende de ustedes, sentiste que el no queria hablar contigo. Tomaste una bufanda del mostrador y lo acomodaste en tu cuello para mirar como te quedaba. De repente, tu sentiste la presión de dos manos que tomaron la bufanda de tu cuello y la acomodaron en tu cabeza. Te volteaste para encontraste con el chico de antes, quien ataba la bufanda por ti.

-Deberias llevarlo de esta manera...- comento con voz suave.

Te sonrojaste ligeramente. -Ehh... Gracias.- Respondiste, sonriendo.

El solo asintió y regreso su vista a las vajillas. Lo miraste mientras tratabas de desacer el nudo de la bufanda, pero te detuviste. '_Estoy segura que ellos no van a pensar que me lo voy a llevar. Bueno hasta que pagué por ella, claro._' pensaste, caminaste hasta la caja. Pagaste por la bufanfa y miraste por una ultima vez al chico antes de salir. Saliste justo a tiempo, tu mamá habia encontrado a su manera la tienda y ya se hallaba frente de ella.

-Hey ma!- La llamaste. Ella volteo a ver.

-Asi que es una buena tienda?- Pregunto. Asentiste.

-Veo que estas lista para la aventura- Comento mientras señalaba tu nueva bufanda con una sonrisa.

-Mmm. Me gusto, solo fue eso.- Comentaste.

-Porqué la llevas en la cabeza?- Cuestiono confundida.

-Aparentemente, ellos la usan asi.- Respondiste

-Quién te dijo eso?- Tu mamá volvio hacer otra pregunta.

-Un chico en la tienda- Replicaste, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecia en tus mejillas.

-Era lindo~?- Preguntó con una sonrisa .

-Mamá!- te sentias un poco avergonzada.

-Lo tomaré como un si.- Dijo.- Voy a comprar un poco de comida. El hotel esta ahi por si quieres tomar un descanso, pero eres libre de caminar si quieres. No saldremos a algun lugar esta noche, asi que puedes explorar lo que quieras.- Ella entro a la tienda, asi que decidiste tomar una vuelta en la ciudad.

Caminaste un poco y entraste al edificio mas cercano, te diste cuenta que era un museo. Un hombre mayor se acercó a ti con una sonrisa comentandote que te podia mostrar el museo.

Después de vagar un tiempo por el museo, te cansaste de caminar y decides tomar un descanso enfrente a las puertas principales. Ha medida que el tiempo pasaba, el chico que conociste en la tienda en la mañana entro y saludó al que debía ser el dueño del museo. Comenzaste a escuchar su conversación, preguntandote de que hablaban.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Gupta. Estuvo bien tu descanso?- El dueño le preguntó, el asintió como modo de respuesta. -Bien. Ahora que estás de vuelta, tengo unas nuevas reliquias que tal vez te gustarian ver. Se encuentran en la bodega.- Le dijo a Gupta, apuntando a la parte de atras del museo.

-Tal vez las vea...- Gupta respondió en voz baja, viendo cómo el hombre asentía despidiéndose de el. Gupta comenzó a caminar hacia las bancas donde tu estabas sentada y puso los ojos sobre ti. Dejo escapar un risilla entrecortada y se sentó junto a ti. -Hola otra vez...- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola.- Contestaste, -Ese hombre era el dueño?-

Gupta asintió, -Si. Yo soy unos de los curadores del museo, me estaba diciendo que tenia unas reliquias para que yo las examinara.- Explico.

-Oh, genial! Eso tiene que ser un trabajó genial, considerándose que las reliquias ya solo se pueden ver de lejos.- Comentaste, tratando se seguir la conversación.

El asintió de nuevo, -Supongo. Pero se vuelve aburrido con los años ...-

-Cierto.- Respondiste, viendo la entrada de la bodega.

-Asi que,- volteaste para quedar cara a cara con el, -Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?- Preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Un par de semanas.- Le comentaste.- Se suponía que solo iba que solo iba ser una, pero mi mamá quiso que fuera mas tiempo.- Sonreiste mientras lo escuchaste reir un poco.

-Un par de semanas, eh? Bueno, tal vez yo pueda enseñarte los puntos mas famosos de la ciudad algún tiempo durante ésas semanas.- Ofreció. -Si tu quieres, claro.- Agregó viendo el piso.

Asentiste, -Me encantaría. Tener a un local para que me enseñara los puntos mas importantes lo haria menos confuso.- Contestaste.- Diablos, necesitó a un local que me enseñe el pueblo, no importa si es afuera de este!- Añadiste, soltaste una risilla.

El también rio. -Bueno, también te ayudare en eso.- Dijo. -Dejame preguntarle a mi amigo si me puede cubrir y te la muestro, esta bien?- Preguntó.

Asentiste y el caminó directo hacia sus colegas. Tu no podías oír nada de la conversación, pero sabías que el lo iba a cubrir por la expresión de su cara. Gupta asintió una ultima vez y regresó contigo.

-Vamos.- Te llamó, caminando hacía la puerta. Inmediatamente te pusiste de pie y caminaste para alcanzarlo para salir a la ciudad juntos.

Como dije arriba acepto pedidos, solo dejenme el nombre del personaje del que lo quieren y yo lo tradusco.

Si quieren uno en especial aqui mi twitter: LunaHoranMaslow

Reviews? Hacen que Gupta nos de un recurrido por la ciudad a todas ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo que decir que este es uno de mis favoritos sin duda, que me hizo llorar un poco (lagrimitas, lagrimitas), se que lo entreno muy tarde 12 de la noche en Mexico, pero lo acabo de terminar. Si son muy sensibles tengan por lo menos un pañuelo a lado.

Ya no acepto pedidos, ya se me junto el trabajo -.-' el que sigue es de... Imperio Romano! Luego vieno uno de Grecia. Y por ultimo un personaje sorpresa de mi parte. Luego abrire los pedidos de nuevo.

Advertencia: Mmm, apenas estoy empezando haber traducción, asi que si algunas frases no tienen sentido es por eso. Faltas de ortografía en mayoria acentos, esto fue hecho desde una tableta que no es la mia T.T y por eso faltan los primers signos de interrogación y admiración.

Ah sí, DISCLAIMER, Hetalia es de el maravilloso Hidezak Himayura, el texto fue sacado de devianart en su idioma original que es el ingles, la traduccion es solo mia y tu eres pues eres de tu mamá

* * *

Ivan habia estado temiendo este dia como si fuera el apocalipsis. Un dia que se suponía que tenia que ser felíz, para celebrar con amigos y família. Nunca mas iba ser asi, nunca.

Ivan odiaba su cumpleaños mas que nada. Siempre agradecio a sus amigos cuando le enviaban un mensaje en facebook, pero nunca iban en serio. Si se hubieran preocupado, estarían juntó a él.

Asi que ahora, cómo todos los años, Ivan sale de su apartamento y va directo al centro de la ciudad, blanco por la nieve que caia a su alrededor.

La navidad fue hace una semana, y las parejas y família caminan por las calles, teniendo diversión y celebrando juntos.

La soledad lo abrumaba recordando el tiempo con sus hermanas, Natalia y Yekatarina, y sus sirvientes, Toris, Eduard y Raivis. Teniendo en cuenta que sus sirvientes lo odiaban y que sus hermanas estaban enamoradas de el, aun asi se sentía felíz con su compañía.

Pero ahora estaba solo. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, todas las cosas buenas se terminan un dia.

Escondió su cara dentro su bufanda, girando la cabeza por un rapido segundo. Noto un pastel en la ventana de una pequeña pastelería. Con la forma de un girasol, el retrató perfecto de un verano. Se veia delicioso, Ivan tenia que tenerlo.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla, sintiendo el aire caliente en su cara. Ordenó el pastel, una linda pastelería se lo dio. Después de pagar, fue a la tienda de a lado a comprar un café.

Al llegar, notó que al parecer todo el pueblo había tenido la misma idea que él. Estaba casi lleno, habia una chica en una mesa a lado de los ventanales, asi que Ivan se acercó a ella.

-Um... Disculpa?-Murmuró. La chica salto, girando la cabeza.

-Eh, Si?-Ella pregunto sonriendo.

-Me puedo sentar aqui?- Apuntó al asiento contrario.-Alli no hay nadie mas.-

La chica asintió.Ella miro su bolsa, notando el logo de la pasteleria.

-Ah, compraste solo un pastel? Yo amo esa pasteleria, ello hacen postres geniales!- La chica dijo emocionada, Ivan rio entre dientes.

-Tal vez te gustaría ver el pastel?- Ivan preguntó. Ella asintió.

El tomo la bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa abriendo la caja. La chica lo admiro.

-Es muy lindo! Los girasoles son mis flores favoitas, son las tuyas?-Ivan asintió, viendo mejor a la chica mientras guardaba el pastel.

Ella era pequeña y delicada, la bufanda apretaba su cuello, sus manos eran cubridas por guantes. Su sueter era muy grande para ella y solo tenia una bolsa.

Ella levantó la vista e noto que Ivan la miraba.

-Um...-El volvió a la realidad, rascándose la nuca torpemente.-Ehh..Soy Ivan...-

-Soy (TUNOMBRE). Un placer de conocerte, Ivan. Eres de Rusia?-

Ivan asintió, otra vez.

-Porque compraste un pastel? Celebraras con la familia o algo?- Preguntó, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano

Ivan miro hacia su regazo, sacudiendo con tristeza la cabeza.

-Ah, Lo entiendo. Yo no celebre navidad con mi familia.-

Ivan levanto la cabeza y sonrio tímidamente

-Por que?-

Ella encogió los hombros, -No veo a mi familia muy a menudo. Y no tengo novio ni nada.-

-Oh. Siento oir eso.-Ivan murmuró, sabia como se sentía.

-Asi que... El pastel?- Volvio a preguntar.

-Ah... Es mi cumpleaños...-

La chica se emocionó.

-Ahh, Debi haberlo adivinado, Cuántos cumples?-

Ivan también se emocionó soltando una pequeña risilla.

-Veintitrés. Y tu?-

- Veintidós. Cumpliré veintitrés en (MES DE TU CUMPLE) del próximo año.-

Ivan sonrió, sintiéndose feliz con la chica. Solo la habia conocido y ya estaba hablando de si misma.

'_Tal vez esto es lo que hace la soledad' _

Se estaba asiendo tardé, y como Ivan no había comprado ningun cafe se levanto.

-Es mejor que me vaya, (TU NOMBRE). Un placer en conocerte- Ivan comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose extrañamemte feliz, cuando escucho que lo llamaron.

-Espera, Ivan!-(TU NOMBRE) grito, corriendo para quedar a su lado.- Caminemos juntos.-

(Tu nombre) y Ivan compartieron recuerdos mientras caminaban al edificio del ruso. Cuendo llegaron, Ivan lucía triste.

-Todo bien?- (Tu nombre) pregunto. Se encogió los hombros y tuvo una idea.

-(Tu nombre)? Quieres venir a comer pastel conmigo?- Ivan le pregunto, mostrando la bolsa. (Tu nombre) sonrio, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron, Ivan cerró la puerta detras de ellos poniendo el pastel sobre el desayunador de la cocina. El se quido el abrigo, colgandolo. (Tu nombre) se apoyo en la puerta.

-Estas bien?- Ivan pregunto. Ella asintió.

-Hace tiempo que no me invitaban a la casa de alguien- murmuró. Ivan sonrió tristemente.

Se acercó a ella y amablemente le quito el abrigo y la bufanda colgandola arriba del suyo.

Se quito los zapato e Ivan la llevo al sofa.

-Lindo lugar- Comentó. Ivan le agradeció.

El tomó un cuchillo y corto el pastel, con cuidado, dejando como resultado dos piezas del mismo tamaño. Las acomodó en dos platos, salio de la cocina y camino hacia (Tu nombre), quien estaba admirando la ciudad desde la ventana. Ivan tenia suerte de alguna manera, tenia la vista que podia ver desde su sofa

Ver la ciudad de noche siempre habia sido reconfortante para Ivan y para (Tu nombre) tambien.

Le entregó el pastel y se pusieron a comer en silencio, ambos tenian hambre por no haber comido nada en la cafetería. Cuando terminaron, Ivan y (Tu Nombre) lavaron los platos y regresaron a la ciudad. Tenian las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro, continuando la platica del camino.

-Asi que, Ivan? Cuándo cumpliras los ventitres?- Preguntó. Ivan miro hacia el relog y sonrio.

-Ahora...-Ivan murmuro. (Tu nombre) lo felicito.

-Feliz Cumpleaños!-Comenzo a aplaudir exactamente como lo hacía Yekatarina. Su mente se lleno de recuerdos, haciendo que sus ojos violetas se llenarán de lagrimas que segundos despues corrieron por su rostro. (Tu nombre) lo miro procupada.

-Ivan? Ivan! Algo esta mal?- Pregunto. Ivan se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos

-Gracias- murmuro, -Gracias por pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo. Muchas gracias.-

Las lagrimas, sollozos y gritos salpicaron el sofa. (Tu nombre) se inclinó y lo tomo entre sus brazos frotandole la espalda. Ella nunca se habia sentido tan felíz y a la vez muy triste por un extraño.

-Ivan... Podemos ser amigos. Y nunca estar solos.-

Ivan asintió en su hombro, agarrando su ropa, asustado que ella lo dejara.

-Nunca estaras solo, nunca mas- Murmuro, mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

* * *

Triste y hermoso a la vez, aquí esta mi sentimiento favorito, la soledad. Nos vemos en el proximo.


End file.
